1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper, and more particularly to a bumper for use on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional bumper for vehicles, a foamed urethane form is inserted into a rim comprising a material such as plastic urethane, thereby absorbing the impact force upon collision of the vehicle. In order to attach the bumper to a front surface of a vehicle body, the urethane form is first inserted into the rim, and the rim and reinforcement member are joined together. The reinforcement member is located at the rear of the urethane form and functions to reinforce it. Since there is no positive fixation between the urethane form and the reinforcement member, the urethane form can change position in the bumper assembly creating a clearance between it and the reinforcement member. The rim, upon impact, could be forced into the clearance and thereby the essential function of the bumper in absorbing impact forces may be impaired.